MEZAMERU
by Shaoran28
Summary: Había alcanzado la felicidad después de tanto, había logrado la tranquilidad que necesitaba su alma, ella se lo había dado todo. Pero la vida no se lo dejaría tan fácil, haciéndole perder en un solo día lo que tanto amaba. Tenia que empezar desde cero ¿Podrá realmente recuperar lo forjado en esos años? (FORZADOS 18 años después)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** _ **:**_ _Los personajes de Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los tomé prestado, sin ningún fin comercial._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _PRÓLOGO_

MEZAMERU

.

.

" _ **A**_ _quel ataque había llegado de golpe._

 _Las detonaciones se oían en distintas partes de la aldea. Esperaron el momento justo para atacar, celebraban un gran festival en la aldea donde los clanes más reconocidos de Konoha e invitados de otras naciones, mostraban sus habilidades en una amistosa competencia._

 _En todo ese tiempo, habían mantenido la paz; las naciones shinobis se habían unificado. Ninguna amenaza los asechaba. Eso pensaban …_

 _ **.**_

 _El aire le faltaba, sintiendo como aquel hombre la alzaba sosteniéndola del cuello. Su rostro blanquecino se iba cubriendo con su propia sangre, debido a la herida en lado izquierdo de su cabeza._

— _No sigas luchando—le dijo mientras la observaba como trataba de liberarse de su agarre rasguñando su muñeca, su estado era tan patético — Después de todo, muertas no sirves—le sonrió con autentica malicia — No tengas miedo solo te hare dormir y eso nos dará tiempo para estés lista, para unirte con él que te ha esperado desde hace mucho—_

 _La liberó cayendo al suelo y sin ningún tacto colocó el pie en su cabeza, haciendo presión. Se sintió tan impotente, pues no le dio oportunidad de llegar a donde deseaba, no le dio oportunidad de correr a proteger lo suyo. Y tenía miedo de acabar de esa manera._

 _Y con esos sentimientos que oprimían su interior, sintió como poco a poco algo tiraba de su conciencia, arrastrándola a la oscuridad"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y parpadeo un par de veces, pues la luz casi la enceguece.

Su visión poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a la claridad de aquella _¿Habitación?_ Miró de un lado a otro, y reconoció el lugar. Estaba en un hospital.

Intentó sentarse sobre aquella cama donde se encontraba recostada, y no lo consiguió. Pues su cuerpo yacía entumecido y sus músculos no le respondían. _¿Qué le había sucedido?_ Estaba confundía y un dolor enloquecedor taladraba su cabeza. Llevó su mano a esta, tocando algo que la cubría, posiblemente vendas.

Esperaba que alguien se adentrara y aclarara su duda, pues no recordaba algún suceso que la llevara a ese estado. Pues lo único que recordaba era despedirse de Hanabi, prometiéndole llegar a tiempo para su cumpleaños número trece.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, dando paso a la medic ninja integrante del ex equipo siete. Sakura se sorprendió al verla despierta y se acercó a ella con rapidez comenzando a revisarla.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— dijo abriendo el párpado de la ojiperla y colocando una diminuta luz frente a su pupila.

Ella se dejó hacer, al conocer el chequeo de rutina.

—Me duele mucho la cabeza y no puedo mover mis extremidades— le informo sabiendo que estaba en buenas manos. Pero aun confundida al no recordar el porqué.

La ojijade asintió y fue entonces que Hinata Hyūga puso atención en su persona. Ella Lucía distinta, con aquel cambio de look. Aquel sedosos cabello rosa lucía más corto que de costumbre.

—Tu sentir es normal, llevas semanas en ese estado—

La peli azul parpadeo _"¿Acaso había dicho semanas?"_

Pero antes de cuestionar, llamaron a la puerta. Y vio a la Hurano sonreír.

—Tienes visitas, no habido día que no vengan a verte. Se alegrarán al ver que estas despierta al fin— Hinata le sonrió de vuelta, sintiéndose mal de haber preocupado tanto a sus compañeros.

—Adelante — alzó un poco la voz Sakura, para permitir a las visitas pasar.

La Hyūga miró con atención la puerta. Ya se imaginaba a Kiba con su reacción escandalosa y a un serio Shino, callándole por su actuar inadecuado.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a un joven piel blanca, cabellos azulinos largos y sedosos.

La sonrisa se borró de sus labios, pues nunca en su vida lo había visto en la aldea, el chico de cabellos azulinos poseía rasgos finos, de un rostro sereno, era un joven hermoso, de cuerpo atlético.

Y no venía solo, pues se adentraron también una chica y un chico de su misma edad (al parecer) que lo igualaban en belleza.

La joven era un poco más baja de que los dos chicos, tenía un rostro que parecía cual muñeca de porcelana, con labios rojos como el carmín, cabellos negros y largos cual onix. Parecía la descripción exacta de aquella princesa de cuentos, la cual odiaba su madrastra por ser hermosa. Aquella dulce chica, era la personificación en carne y hueso.

Y el último chico, poseía cabellos tan iguales que la chica, a diferencia que lucía asimétrico casi hasta los hombros, el lado derecho lo lleva recogido en una media cola de caballo sostenida por pasadores, mientras que el otro lado lo mantenía suelto.

Los tres jóvenes, vestían de forma similar en un tono azul marino. Pero lo que llamó su atención fue sus ojos gris perlado.

Eran unos desconocidos.

Hinata miró como se aproximaron a su persona ansiosos, sintiendo su chakra peculiar.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra Sakura sensei?— cuestiono el chico de cabellos largos, que vestía más tradicional que los otros.

—Al parecer está estable pero debemos hacerle unos estudios, para descartar cualquier lesión.—

La Hyūga no entendía nada _¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Desde cuándo Sakura tenía un alumno siendo tan joven?_ Incluso se cohibió por la intensa mirada del joven de cabellos cortos.

Sintió como tomaban sus manos y posó sus ojos perlas en la chica, la cual le sonreía con dulzura. Su corazón le dio un vuelco, recorriendo una calidez en su cuerpo, que la estremeció.

—Gra-Gracias por preocuparse por mí— habló llamando la atención de los presentes y les sonrió con amabilidad, sonrojándose a su vez para seguir hablando— Pero no quiero ser grosera, debo preguntar ¿Quienes s….—

 _¡SLAM!_

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse de golpe, interrumpió a la Hyūga.

—¡Hinata chan! escuche tu voz ¿Estas estas despierta al fin?— sonrió y luego asomo su cabeza al pasillo del cual salió— ¡Sasuke apresúrate, Hinata chan despertó!— dijo emocionado. Lucia más maduro _¿Acaso la experiencia de la guerra le sentó mejor?_

Sakura por su parte miró a los jóvenes, también estaba un poco confundida como ellos, por la forma de actuar de Hinata. " _Tal vez debo hacer un mejor análisis, uno más profundo"_ pensó en sus adentros, mirando la escena.

—¡Estoy tan contento de que estés bien! y despierta, todos estuvimos muy preocupados.—

Y mientras el rubio expresaba su alegría, una persona más se sumó a la ecuación.

—¡Otou san!— la chica saludo al recién llegado, para luego los tres jóvenes reverenciar con elegancia, mostrando su respeto.

Hinata alzó la mira, abriendo los ojos en sorpresa.

—¡¿Uchiha san?!—

Entonces en la cara de los presentes hubo la misma expresión. Hinata sintió las miradas sobre ella y no entendía el porqué. Fue entonces que Naruto desapareció de su presencia en un parpadeo y sintió como el Uchiha la tomó de los brazos apretándola.

Naruto no se quejó al ser apartado con brusquedad, por la situación en esos momentos.

—¿Me conoces?—

Estaba sorprendida por la cercanía, nunca había interactuando de esa manera con el Uchiha y tampoco recordaba haberle dado esa confianza.

—Usted es el mejor amigo de Naruto Kun y Sakura san—

Miro de reojo a los jóvenes. Sus caras de preocupación les dijo que algo pasaba.

—¿Qué sucede?—

—Hinata — la Hyūga se estremeció al oírle hablar de esa manera—¿Estás segura que no sabes más de mí?—

Sasuke la miró negar con la cabeza incomoda.

—¿Por qué?— No entendía.

—Porque yo…yo soy tú esposo y ellos —señaló a los jóvenes —Nuestros hijos—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lo sé, lo sé.

No debí hacer esto, pero era traumático tener esta idea en mi cabeza, debía sacarla ya. El siguiente capítulo está listo, pero esperare a que lo asimilen un par de días jajaja.

Espero les guste, ya quería hacer un fic como este. Había leído, que muchos hacían SasuHina en la temática de Boruto y con sus personajes, pero yo quise hacer uno con ese estilo pero 100% Sasuke y Hinata.

Gracias a **JenSchiffer** por la traducción del título de esta historia.

 _MEZAMERU (DESPERTAR) : Ver la realidad; abrir los ojos a un nuevo mundo._

 **:::::::Shaoran::::::**


	2. Chapter 2 Capitulo 1

**DISCLAIMER** _ **:**_ _Los personajes de Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los tomé prestado, sin ningún fin comercial._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TITÚLO:_ _  
_ _MEZAMERU_ _  
_ _AUTOR:_ _  
_ _Shaoran28_ _  
_ _GÉNERO:_ _  
_ _Narutoverse. Drama/Familia/Romance_ _  
_ _Segundo Arco_ _  
_ _PERSONAJES:_ _  
_ _H. Hinata/ U. Sasuke_ _  
_ _ADVERTENCIA:_ _  
_ _Aparición de Ocs, base para la historia._

 _._

 _._

" _Inspirado en el fan art de Pamianime"_

Aclaraciones:

-Habla

- _Piensa_

 _-"Recuerda"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

CAPÍTULO 1

INICIAR DE NUEVO

" _Uchiha Sasuke nunca imaginó que su vida daría un giro de 360 grados, al volver a Konohagakure hace 18 años._

 _Ser perdonado por las naciones Shinobi y terminar casado con la mujer más dulce e inocente de la aldea oculta entre la hoja. La cual no solo lo cautivo, si no se convirtió en lo que más necesitaba en su vida._

 _Pues aquella mujer que el destino le hizo notar para elegir como esposa, fue la única que logró hacerle olvidar los rencores del pasado y le dio paz a su alma. Y no solo eso, hizo que de su inexplicable amor, renaciera su clan._

 _El clan Uchiha._

 _Aquel hombre de ahora cabellos hasta el nivel de su rostro, con un flequillo de lado que ocultaba su Reneegan. Miraba absorto a su mujer que yacía cocinando con tanta dedicación para ellos. Sus cabellos azulinos que usaba más cortos que en antaño; con un corte asimétrico, que caía grácilmente al nivel de sus hombros. Pues en una de sus misiones, había optado por recortarlos para no ser descubierta._

 _Sasuke recordó cómo la Uchiha le había pedido disculpa, porque sabía que era lo que le gustaba de una mujer, temiendo que la encontrara poco atractiva. Esa noche terminó mandando a sus hijos con los_ _Hyūga_ _s y le hizo el amor como si fuera la primera vez, para recordarle que él no gustaba de cualquier mujer si no solo de ella, pues era perfecta y que aunque pasaran mil años y sus apariencias sufrieran los cambios del tiempo; Él la amaría como cuando descubrió lo jodido que estaba ante ella, desde el día que se dio cuenta que solo Hinata despertaba ese sentimiento y con solo una sonrisa podía ponerlo rodillas._

 _Hinata a pesar de ser una mujer madura, poseía una frescura y belleza como cuando la conoció, incluso la edad le había acentuado mejor. Con el paso de los años y los cambios en las naciones, pasó a ser una mujer moderna de elegancia y belleza para sus ojos. Ya no ocultaba sus curvas si no las mostraba en ajustados vestidos que llevaban hasta el nivel de su rodilla, no mostraba su piel pero las curvas de su cuerpo hacían que esos vestidos se vieran como una segunda piel, usando también a juego el paipai de su ahora clan en pequeños chal de mangas, para ocultar aquel descarado escote que poseía y era solo para él._

 _El Uchiha en cambio, había optado por vestir de forma tradicional, como seguir portando sus camisas de red bajo una gabardina abierta y pantalones modernos. Que según Hinata aquel atuendo, le hacían ver más maduro y atractivo para ella, pues eso era lo único que necesitaba; seguir cautivando con su encanto a esa mujer de ojos violáceos, para tener esos encuentros en cualquier parte de aquella residencia muy a su pesar de la quejas de sus hijos varones. Que siempre terminaban reclamando por sus muestras de amor, cada vez que los pillaban, para su suerte nunca en el acto._

 _La amaba y cómo no hacerlo si ella había logrado llenar ese vacío que hubo en su vida y no sólo con su amor, si no dándole tres hijos los cuales habían hecho descubrir un lado en él, que jamás hubiese imaginado tener. Su faceta de padre era algo que el disfrutaba (a su manera) Y aunque ahora sus hijos eran todos unos adolescentes que lo llenaban de orgullo, él no podía dejar de verlo como lo que eran "sus niños". Los únicos que daban prueba al mundo del amor que se tenían._

 _Aunque le hubiese encantado llenarse de hijos con ojos perlas, el destino no lo quiso así y es por ello que comprendió el porqué, los dioses Shinobi le dieron el honor de ser padre de manera triple._

 _—_ _Por favor compórtate._ _—_ _Sasuke oyó en el pasillo de su hogar y miró a su bella mujer que sonrió con ternura al oír la voz del mayor de sus hijos por minutos, Neji_ _—_ _limpia bien tus pies que Oka san aseo el tatami en la mañana._ _—_ __

 _Su hijo Neji era quien portaba con firmeza los rasgos de los_ _Hyūgas_ _. Sus cabellos eran lacios y azulinos, que llegan hasta su cintura. De carácter noble y justo, de elegancia y grácil porte e incluso era quien mantenía a raya a sus hermanos menores (por minutos). Siendo el primogénito el joven fue elegido por Hiashi_ _Hyūga, como el sucesor de Hanabi líder del clan en esos momentos, ya que_ _por derecho a sangre, al ser hijo de la primogénita, las leyes lo señalaban como el futuro patriarca de los_ _Hyūgas,_ _cuando tuviera la edad apropiada._

 _Desde que comenzó la academia tanto el, cómo sus hermanos mostraron un gran talento como shinobis . Aunque con el tiempo y sus ganas de ayudar a los demás, lo llevo a tomar la decisión de estudiar medicina, pues sabía que con ayuda de sus ojos podría lograr salvar muchas vidas. Sakura gustosa lo acepto como su discípulo y con el tiempo logro ser integrante del Escuadrón Médico en ANBU._

 _Escucharon sus pasos aproximándose. Pero sabían que no venia solo._

 _—_ _Si padre._ _—_ _se oyó una segunda voz arrogante y sarcástica adentrándose._

 _Hitachi, el clon del mismo Uchiha Sasuke. El chico de en medio por 10 minutos, no le había perdido nada a su padre. Los rasgos del clan Uchiha, se veían fuertes en su persona._

 _Tanto en apariencia, aunque sus cabellos llegaban al nivel de sus hombros y el cual peinaba de manera distinta para no ser comparado con tanta frecuencia con su padre. Como en carácter, incluso debía admitir que eso le llegaba a joder pues aquello hacia que chocaran con constancia._

 _Hitachi había sido bendecido por Sasuke para llevar el legado de los Uchihas, cuando llegara el momento. Su potencial era tan igual al de Neji, sus habilidades tanto en jutsu, taijutsu las llevaba a la perfección. Sacando también con autentica destreza las habilidades de su doujutsu, esto con ayuda de las enseñanzas de Obito Uchiha (a quien consideraban su Abuelo). Lo que lo llevó a formar parte del Unidad de eliminación de cadáveres._

 _Ambos jóvenes se adentraron a la cocina de aquella residencia y reverenciaron ante sus progenitores con elegancia. Los jóvenes poseían un atractivo delicado que hacía llamar la atención de las jovencitas de Konoha, incluso Ino se lamentaba no tener su edad._

 _Entonces llegó la pregunta obvia en ese momento._

 _—_ _¿Dónde está su hermana?._ _—_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 __ _—_ _Gracias por ayudarme a traer las cosas a casa._ _—_ _dijo con delicada voz la chica de ojos grisáceos, tan iguales a los de sus hermanos._

 _—_ _No es nada, Natsumi._ _—_ _respondió el chico de cabellos negros y ojos rojizos como los de su Madre, Kurenai._

 _Ambos caminaban a la zona que pertenecía al renacido clan Uchiha, la cual el patriarca de esta (Sasuke) había preferido que siguiera tal como había estado en todo esos años, cuando los mandos de Konoha decidieron alejarlos de la aldea. Pues prefería mantener su privacidad y sobre todo llevar sus decisiones sobre su clan, sin consultar a nadie._

 _Natsumi era una joven de estatura baja (1.59) Poseía una belleza exquisita como la de sus hermanos. De un cabello ónix lacio que llegaba a media espalda, piel blanquecina y un cuerpo voluptuoso, cintura estrecha, acorde a su pequeño tamaño. La joven a decir verdad tenía de ambos padres en buen balance, tanto físico, como en carácter; pues en raras ocasiones al estar molesta salía un poco de la personalidad de su padre._

 _Era una joven con talento en batalla, pero su don se dio a conocer gracias a la intuición de Nara Shikamaru quien vio potencial en la chica como estratega. Pidiendo a sus padres el permiso para instruirla, llegando hacer aprendiz de la división de inteligencia e integrándose también en poco tiempo después a las fuerzas de interrogación y tortura de Konoha._

 _Ahora la joven caminaba de vuelta a su hogar, en compañía de Asuma Sarutobi Yuhi, quien había compartido su infancia con ellos, haciéndose muy buenos amigos desde entonces._

 _—_ _¿Por qué no te cambiaste el uniforme, en el cuartel?._ _—_ _cuestionó el joven quien era mayor por tres años. Y sabia que no era típico de ella usar ropa tan ajustada, mas aun teniendo un padre sobreprotector al punto de llegar a lo psicópata, como era el de ella._

 _La joven se detuvo y con una sonrisa entre abrió sus labios para responder, pero la interrumpió el abrir repentino de la puerta corrediza de su hogar._

 _La pequeña chica miró sobre su hombro a Hitachi y este alzó la voz sobresaltándola por su acción._

 _—_ _¡Otou san! ¡Natsumi llegó a casa y con un chico!._ _—_ _Y luego de eso, este cerró la puerta sin decir más._

 _Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando la puerta del hogar de la pequeña chica confundidos, hasta que sintieron caer alguien a sus espaldas._

 _Y fue entonces que Asuma sintió como su joven vida, pasaba entre sus ojos. Pues tras él, yacía Sasuke Uchiha mostrando parte de su escultural anatomía (pues yacía solo en pantalones) y con una Katana en mano._

 _Se lamentó el ser caballeroso y ayudar a su amiga en ese instante._

— _AH — Dijo con fastidió —Eres tú— continuo al ver al hijo de la que fue sensei de Hinata. El chico llevo la mano a su pecho tratando de recuperar su ritmo cardiaco. — Casi te rebano en dos— soltó como si le dijera cualquier cosa._

— _Otou san—la joven se dirigió a su padre haciendo un mohín — ¿Cuándo dejaras de darle esos recibimientos a mis amigos? —_

— _Cuando se me dé la gana y adentro—ordenó— que vamos a comer— miró al joven ya más sereno y se despidió con normalidad — Salúdame a tu madre —_

 _Asuma le sonrió—Claro Sasuke sama— y ya recompuesto, se despido con cortesía._

— _Adiós Asuma kun y gracias— se despidió también la chica avergonzada, haciendo una elegante cortesía para luego adentrarse a su hogar._

 _Caminado tras su padre hasta llegar al comedor donde yacían su madre y hermanos._

 _Al ver la risa burlesca de su hermano de en medio, hizo una mueca de disgusto por el vergonzoso momento que había ocasionado. Algo que no paso desapercibido para Hinata la cual de forma juguetona, golpeo su cabeza con una cuchara de madera para que dejara de molestarla._

— _¡Oka san, solo fue una broma! —se quejo el joven frotando su cabeza. Causando la risa de sus hermanos a quienes miró con fastidio._

 _Sasuke por su parte dejo el bolso de su hija, en la entrada y se dirigió a la cabeza del comedor sentándose sobre uno de los cojines. Y miró a su mujer la cual, le fruncía levemente el ceño._

— _¿Qué? — fue su respuesta a aquel gesto en la Uchiha._

— _Fue descortés lo que hizo, Sasuke — dijo con suavidad — Creo que ya hablamos, sobre esto. Nuestros hijos ya tienen 16, creo que ya son más independientes, incluso ya lograron tener ascensos como shinobi—_

— _¿Y? — Sasuke alzo una ceja poniéndole atención. Mientras ella servía los platos de cada uno, una porción de los platillos que yacían en el centro._

 _Hinata suspiró. Y sus hijos pensaron que no tenia caso que su madre gastara sus palabras, pues Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre necio._

— _Natsumi debe socializar más—_

 _La cuchara del Uchiha se quedo a medio camino a su boca. Y sus hijos solo miraron su plato de comida como si fuera lo más interesante de la estancia._

 _Sasuke Uchiha era consciente de que su hija era una chica hermosa. Algo que había heredado de su madre al igual que sus hijos varones que también tenía cierto atractivo, pero eso no era problema para él. Pero su pequeña niña, aunque fuera una Kunoichi no iba permitir que cualquier puberto calenturiento osera faltarle al respeto ó se propasara con ella. Su hija mayormente solía ser ingenua como Hinata cuando la conoció ¡Solo la protegía! El fue adolescente y en su momento junto a Hinata, despertaron en él fantasías perversas que no descansó hasta conseguirlas, haciéndola suya. Sabía cómo pensaban a esa edad y con las hormonas revueltas._

— _Yo no digo que no lo hagan, solo que deben mantener sus ascensos y ser disciplinados todos con sus entrenamientos. Y me refiero a los tres— mintió descaradamente y sabia que Hinata no había creído ni una pisca, pero sabia como aligerar las cosas — pero si prefieres podemos hablarlo en la habitación— mordió su labio de forma maliciosa._

 _La cara de la Uchiha enrojeció hasta la raíz de su cabello y desvió la mirada. Sasuke había jugado sucio._

— _¿Por qué no mejor hablamos de algo que si nos interesa? — tomó Hitachi la palabra fastidiado por el coqueteo de sus padres— Mañana es el festival y se hará el torneo entre clanes. —_

— _¿Ustedes estarán con Naruto ojisan(tío) en el palco de honor?— Hablo Neji — eso me comento Shinachiku, que lo escucho decir de Sakura sensei—_

— _Sí, este año no competiremos con ustedes— respondió Sasuke, teniendo la atención de todos en la mesa— Los kages confirmaron su asistencia y Naruto desea que estemos ahí con ellos de anfitriones—_

— _Aunque yo los alcanzaría después —Hinata también se unió a la charla, disculpándose con la mirada con Sasuke por no irse juntos— Hanabi ha estado enferma y hace unos días ya, que no la visito. Quisiera ver como se encuentra—_

 _Su hija tomo su mano._

— _¿Pero estarás a tiempo en el estadio para vernos competir? —_

 _Hinata les sonrió con dulzura._

— _Es una promesa—"_

 **.**

— ¡¿Pero qué está pasando con mi madre?! _—_ Soltó Hitachiconfundido.

Y todos lo estaban. Nadie sabía cómo procesar aquella situación.

—Por ahora solo nos queda esperar los resultados que nos de Yamanaka san— Hablo Neji tratando de calmar a su hermano —Ella está revisando a Oka san— dijo lo más sereno que pudo aparentar—Es la mejor cuando se trata de estas situaciones —

Todos yacían en la oficina de la Haruno. Quien había tomado la dirección del hospital de Konoha con ayuda de Yamanaka Ino, quien la apoyaba en la sub dirección.

Naruto abrazaba a su pequeña ahijada que no podía evitar dejar las emociones salir, pues ver a su madre en total negación ante su realidad, le impresionó. Más aun ver su rechazo hacia ellos.

Prácticamente los había echado de la habitación a gritos.

Entendían que su reacción podía ser normal, pues su mente estaba en el pasado. Pero el rechazo fue algo que los apuñaló y lo más alarmante de todo ello, fue que Sasuke Uchiha se mantenía en calma sentado en una silla al fondo. Y no sabía en qué momento podría salir su frustración, jodiendolos a todos.

Fue entonces que después de unas par de horas que los torturaron, vieron entrar a Ino Yamanaka ondeando su larga cabellera, vestía similar como cuando adolecentes, solo que ahora portaba la falda de su ropa hasta los tobillos con una sensual abertura. La mirada que les dio no los alentó.

—No sé cómo decirles esto—

Tenía la completa atención de los cuatro Uchihas. Pues fue hasta ese momento que Sasuke se colocó en pie acercándose a la rubia.

—Dilo sin más Yamanaka— Soltó Sasuke con seriedad.

La rubia miró a Sakura quien con un cabeceo en aprobación, la animó a seguir.

—Hice los estudios necesarios, aprovechando que Sakura la había sedado debido a la crisis que sufrió. — La mujer se dirigió a una pizarra que había en la oficina, pues dada la situación y lo complicado que era explicarla vio útil ejemplificar ahí, para que comprendieran.

Los Uchihas la observaron dibujar un círculo. Y Entonces Naruto expresó la duda de todos.

— ¿Ese dibujo a que viene? —

—Es la mente de Hinata— comenzó explicando— Entre examinándola y todo está ahí, su niñez, su entrenamientos como Kunoichi, su vida en su clan, la guerra— fue explicando hasta que paró para preocupación de su los Uchihas. Separando una parte del círculo como si fuera una rebana de pastel — Esto representa los 18 años de su vida después de la guerra. — La rubia suspiró y todo dedujeron lo que saldría de sus labios—Esta parte — señalo el triangulo — No está—hizo una pausa— No es una amnesia. Es como si hubiesen robado esa parte de su vida, lo borraron completamente de su mente. No hay rastro de esos 18 años. —Miró a Sasuke — Lo siento mucho, no podemos hacer nada. —

Aquello fue un balde de agua fría.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hinata corría. Debía alejarse aquel joven, que yacía en el complejo de los Hyūgas._

 _Pues la buscaban a ella._

 _Todo ese ataque había sido para encontrarla y no comprendía, pues solo era un miembro más de Konoha. Ni siquiera se consideraba una amenaza como shinobi o un miembro de la realeza de la aldea, para que se armara tal persecución por su simple persona._

 _«— ¿Dónde se encuentra la princesa del Byakugan, la descendiente directa de_ _Hamura Ōtsutsuki_ _? —»_

 _Esa pregunta había salido de los labios de aquel joven de cabello peculiar, pues estaba divido en dos partes; en su lado derecho poseía un color negro verdoso, mientras que en su lado izquierdo lo lleva de un color blanco atado en una cola de caballo que llegaba a su espalda y un flequillo que cubría uno de sus ojos. Y en su rostro tenía un tatuaje afilado curvado en su ojo izquierdo._

 _Y para sorpresa de todo el clan, poseía ojos tan iguales a los de ellos._

 _Kō al oír aquello la había tomado de la mano y con la distracción de la batalla que inicio en aquel momento en defensa de los miembros y de Konoha, la llevó fuera de ahí. Ella se había resistido quería luchar con los suyos, pero le hizo ver que ahí no tenía nada por que luchar. Pues sus hijos yacían en el estadio de Konoha, junto a su esposo._

 _Aquello la hizo reaccionar, tomando mayor velocidad para proteger lo que tanto atesoraba. Pero no lograron llegar, pues una explosión los intercepto dejando a Kō Hyūga mal herido e inconsciente._

 _Y a la matriarca del clan Uchiha, en manos de quienes la asechaban."_

— Kō ¿Estás bien? —

El hombre de edad madura salió de sus recuerdos, fijando su mirada perla en la líder del clan Hyūga.

—Hanabi sama— hizo una elegante reverencia, dejando la tetera sobre la mesa que yacía frente a él. —lo siento mucho no la sentí llegar—

—Me doy cuenta— Hanabi Hyūga era una bella mujer de cabellos castaños largos, cuerpo voluptuoso que vistia un kimono tradicional de tonos naranjas. — ¿Te sucede algo? — le cuestionó al verlo tan distraído.

—Pensaba en Hinata sama— dijo con sinceridad —Aquel día, sucedió esto porque la buscaban. Ha pasado un mes y la calma volvió. Y eso me tiene intranquilo, temo por ella, por sus hijos. —

Hanabi lo entendía, ella tenía el mismo temor. Aquel día que Sasuke les mando a llamar avisándoles que su One san había despertado. No pensó que esa noticia que debía ser alegría para ellos, terminaría en una reunión en la oficina del Hokage Uzumaki.

"— _Es evidente que el sustraer parte de la vida de Hinata tuvo un motivo. Pienso que todo esto se trataba de un secuestro. Hinata estaba lejos de Sasuke, la atención yacía en el festival, fue un momento perfecto para atacarla estaba vulnerable y le quitaron 18 años de su vida para manipularla de alguna manera. Naruto y el Kazekage quizás evitaron que se la llevaran, al llegar en el momento justo en que la tenían, más bien estoy seguro de ello. Hinata tuvo mucha suerte —"_

Esas habían sido las palabras de Nara Shikamaru. El shinobi más listo de la aldea de la hoja.

Su deducción no parecía errada, estaba llenada de lógica. Y todo eso los llevaba a una sola idea.

Volverían por ella.

—Entonces supongo que piensas igual que yo— hablo Hanabi

—Si Hanabi sama. — Respondió con respeto — Hinata sama debe tener vigilancia, sobre todo debe volver con Sasuke sama. Nadie mejor que uno de los shinobis más fuertes de las naciones, nadie mejor que el hombre que la ama—

 **.**

Konohagakure, aldea oculta del País del Fuego. Después de la Cuarta Guerra, Konoha experimentó grandes cambios gracias al liderazgo del Sexto Hokage, Kakashi Hatake y su ahora Septimo Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. Poseedor la bestia de nueve colas quien también era una miembro más de la aldea.

Ambos líderes habían logrando un crecimiento en tamaño y población. Actualmente la aldea de Konoha, poseía unos rascacielos detrás de la Roca del Hokage e incluso se había hecho presente una revolución tecnológica.

Hinata no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Pues esa no era la aldea que recordaba.

Había salido ya hacia una semana del hospital, regresando al complejo de los Hyūgas. En todo ese tiempo se había mantenido el reposo recibiendo las terapias necesarias para que su cuerpo y su chakra, volviera a la normalidad. Todos habían respetado su decisión, de no tocar el tema sobre Sasuke Uchiha y aquellos jóvenes que afirmaban eran hijos suyos.

Hasta ese día que su padre harto, la confrontó.

"— _¿Dónde quedó la determinación que siempre has tenido?_ _—"_

Eso le había cuestionado Hiashi Hyūga. Y ella se preguntaba lo mismo.

Pero no había sido fácil asimilar lo que pasaba. Incluso de costaba ver a su padre y hermana, pues ella recordaba como se había despedido de su pequeña hermana al irse a misión, siendo una niña. Y ahora tenía que tratar con toda una bella mujer, la cual era líder de su clan.

Incluso su padre había sufrido los cambios del tiempo pero a pesar de los años conservaba una buena apariencia. Sus cabellos eran blancos, su rostro impecable, se veía fuerte e imponente como en su juventud.

"— _Ya basta de hacer sufrir a tu familia, de hacer sufrir a mis nietos. Es hora de que los enfrentes. Y si no tienes recuerdos, toma estos que tu mismas plasmastes en estos años—"_

Miró aquel álbum que yacía en sus manos. Cada página causo ansiedad en ella.

Mirarse a sí misma en una vida, que para ella no existió casi la hacen enloquecer, al querer obligarse recordar esos momentos que veía en cada imagen.

Las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos violáceos, al sentirse frustrada e incluso sola. Pues todos eran unos desconocidos para ella. Todos habían cambiado e incluso no reconocía su reflejo.

— ¿Hinata sama, se encuentra bien? — cuestionó Tokuma Hyūga, quien había acompañado a la mujer a un recorrido por la aldea.

Sentía pesar por ella, pues no podía imaginar estar en esa situación tan difícil. Fue por ello que le sugirió acompañarla por la aldea para ayudarla a distraerse esperando que le ayudase, pero al parecer su idea no había sido de las mejores.

—Lo siento Tokuma san— Limpió sus lagrimas —Estaré bien—

—Quizás será mejor volver a la mansión —

Yacía en aquel parque, donde le pareció buen lugar para que la Uchiha tomara aire fresco.

—Si quiero volver, quiero tener privacidad para seguir viendo esto— dijo refiriéndose al álbum de fotos de su padre.

Se coloco en pie comenzando a caminar junto a su escolta. Pasando por las calles modernas de la aldea, Hinata sentía que si salía sola en su estado podía perderse fácilmente.

Tokuma también dejo vagar su mirada, cuando de pronto sintió un jalón en su chaqueta, llevándolo a un callejón. Mirando a la mujer asomarse un poco y la curiosidad le gano.

Sonrió compresivo al darse cuenta que capto su mirada.

Los herederos del clan Uchiha yacían unos metros a lo lejos. Los jóvenes portaban el uniforme oficial de ANBU, mientras que la chica llevaba su ropa habitual y una gabardina negra la cual usaban los miembros de la división de inteligencia.

Caminaban con tranquilidad mientras hablaban entre sí, incluso la Uchiha pudo observar el trato cálido que se tenían. Llevo la mano a su pecho, al sentir un calor intenso que la invadió, quería acercase, quería verlos con detenimiento, quería tocarlos, pero su mente se negaba a ello.

Y ya no podía más.

—Tokuma san— llamo al Hyūga —Necesito ver a Uchiha san—

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había sido un entrenamiento agotador, más bien él se había exigido entrenar hasta llegar a su límite. Masajeo su hombro el cual estaba recuperándose de la lesión que tuvo en el ataque a la aldea.

Ese mes había sido enloquecedor. Tantas veces quiso correr al clan Hyūga para ir en busca de su mujer y mandar al carajo todas las advertencias, de darle espacio para que se recuperara física y mentalmente.

La necesitaba y su vida se sentía tan distinta sin ella. Despertar sin verla, sin esas comidas en familias, sin esos momentos de intimidad donde la abrazaba con fuerza aspirando su aroma a lilas. Sin esas noches de pasión donde lo llevaba a tocar el cielo con sus manos. Sin poder ver esas sonrisas de felicidad al estar con sus hijos.

Fue entonces que abrió los ojos en sorpresa y se giro para comprobar que su mente no le estuviera jugando una mala pasada.

Ahí estaba a unos metros de él. Vistiendo una Yukata de color lila y un Obi blanco que definía su perfecta cintura.

Su mente se cegó en un momento y fue a ella estrechándola en sus brazos. Hinata lo miró confundida y le importo una mierda, pero no podía resistir más.

La besó.

Sus labios se acariciaron una y otra vez, con ansiedad. Abriendo paso el Uchiha con su lengua para beber esa dulzura que le había hecho falta esos días. Se apropio de sus labios acariciándolos de una forma excitante y pecaminosa que hizo a Hinata temblar. Y Sasuke maldijo en momento en que sus cuerpos pedían un respiro, pues se separó de ella y el momento se rompió al ver a Hinata mirarlo sobrecargada de emociones.

Sintió el peso en sus brazos y como sus ojos perlas se cerraron, la abrazo con fuerza acunándola a su pecho.

—Aunque tenga que empezar de nuevo, tú seguirás siendo mía—

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hola nuevamente_

 _Espero estén todos muy bien, yo un poco atareada con un proyecto en la universidad pero me hice tiempo para traerles un capitulo mas de este nueva historia._

 _Sé que tengo otras actualizaciones pendientes pero les pido paciencia ya que, necesito sacar mi proyecto adelante pero sin duda actualizare y espero darles buenos capítulos que me hagan ganar su perdón por la espera._

 _Una disculpa si hay algún error gramático o ortográfico. Ya que mayormente escribo por las noches y con sueño. Es mala combinación._

 _Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado._

 _Y agradezco infinitamente por sus_ _Reviews, me encanta recibirlos y me motiva a hacer mejor en mis tramas._

 _Un beso._

 **::::::::Shaoran:::::::**


End file.
